pokemobsfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon List
List of Pokemon in current version of PokeMobs: These pokemon are the ones that are currently added as of 1.2.5 (0.5): *001 - Bulbasaur *002 - Ivysaur *003 - Venusaur *004 - Charmander *005 - Charmeleon *006 - Charizard *007 - Squirtle *008 - Wartortle *009 - Blastoise *010 - Caterpie *011 - Metapod *012 - Butterfree *016 - Pidgey *017 - Pidgeotto *018 - Pidgeot *019 - Rattata *020 - Raticate *037 - Vulpix *041 - Zubat *058 - Growlithe *077 - Ponyta *083 - Farfetch'd *090 - Shellder *092 - Ghastly *093- Haunter *109 - Koffing *127 - Pinsir *137 - Porygon (Added but not currently obtainable) *000 - Missingo (Added but not currently obtainable) List of Pokemon models These pokemon have not been added yet, but have models to decide what they may look like. *013 - Weedle *014 - Kakuna *015 - Beedrill *021 - Spearow *022 - Fearow *023 - Ekans *024 - Arbok *025 - Pikachu *026 - Raichu *027 - Sandshrew *028 - Sandslash *029 - Nidoran♀ *030 - Nidorina *031 - Nidoqueen *032 - Nidoran♂ *033 - Nidorino *034 - Nidoking *035 - Clefairy *036 - Clefable *038 - Ninetales *039 - Jigglypuff *040 - Wigglytuff *042 - Golbat *043 - Oddish *044 - Gloom *045 - Vileplume *046 - Paras *047 - Parasect *048 - Venonat *049 - Venomoth *050 - Diglett *051 - Dugtrio *052 - Meowth *053 - Persian *054 - Psyduck *055 - Golduck *056 - Mankey *057 - Primeape *059 - Arcanine *060 - Poliwag *061 - Poliwhirl *062 - Poliwrath *063 - Abra *064 - Kadabra *065 - Alakazam *066 - Machop *067 - Machoke *068 - Machamp *069 - Bellsprout *070 - Weepinbell *071 - Victreebel *072 - Tentacool *073 - Tentacruel *074 - Geodude *075 - Graveler *076 - Golem *078 - Rapidash *079 - Slowpoke *080 - Slowbro *081 - Magnemite *082 - Magneton *084 - Doduo *085 - Dodrio *086 - Seel *087 - Dewgong *088 - Grimer *089 - Muk *091 - Cloyster *094 - Gengar *095 - Onix *096 - Drowzee *097 - Hypno *098 - Krabby *099 - Kingler *100 - Voltorb *101 - Electrode *102 - Exeggcute *103 - Exeggutor *104 - Cubone *105 - Marowak *106 - Hitmonlee *107 - Hitmonchan *108 - Lickitung *110 - Weezing *111 - Rhyhorn *112 - Rhydon *113 - Chansey *114 - Tangela *115 - Kangaskhan *116 - Horsea *117 - Seadra *118 - Goldeen *119 - Seaking *120 - Staryu *121 - Starmie *122 - Mr. Mime *123 - Scyther *124 - Jynx *125 - Electabuzz *126 - Magmar *128 - Tauros *129 - Magikarp *130 - Gyarados *131 - Lapras *132 - Ditto *133 - Eevee *134 - Vaporeon *135 - Jolteon *136 - Flareon *138 - Omanyte *139 - Omastar *140 - Kabuto *141 - Kabutops *142 - Aerodactyl *143 - Snorlax *144 - Articuno *145 - Zapdos *146 - Moltres *147 - Dratini *148 - Dragonair *149 - Dragonite *150 - Mewtwo *151 - Mew Category:Pokémon Category:Spawned items Category:Ggfg